Expression of heterologous DNA sequences in a plant host is dependent upon the presence of an operably linked promoter that is functional within the plant host. Choice of the promoter sequence will determine when and where within the organism the heterologous DNA sequence is expressed. Where continuous expression is desired throughout the cells of a plant, constitutive promoters are utilized. In contrast, where gene expression in response to a stimulus is desired, inducible promoters are the regulatory element of choice. Where expression in specific tissues or organs are desired, tissue-specific promoters are used. That is, these promoters can drive expression in specific tissues or organs. Additional regulatory sequences upstream and/or downstream from the core promoter sequence can be included in expression cassettes of transformation vectors to bring about varying levels of expression of heterologous nucleotide sequences in a transgenic plant.
Isolation and characterization of seed-preferred promoters that can serve as regulatory elements for expression of heterologous nucleotide sequences of interest in a seed-preferred manner are needed for improving seed traits in plants.